It is the purpose of this project to study the regulation of globin gene expression. The approach is to study somatic cell hybrids between mouse erythro-leukemia cells and established cell lines. The presence or absence of the globin genes as well as the presence or absence of globin mRNAs is correlated with chromosome composition of the hybrid.